


State of Mind/Mine

by saccharinegrins



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinegrins/pseuds/saccharinegrins
Summary: Nobody’s supposed to read this so if you do I’m so sorry
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer





	State of Mind/Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa

**Eva’s POV**

Late in the afternoon, on a particularly uneventful day in New York City Eva woke up. She would’ve immediately gone back to sleep if it wasn’t for the light pouring in through her blinds. And the fact she had class in like 15 minutes, but it wouldn’t be that out of character for her to just skip it 🕴. She carefully removed her hair from her bonnet, styling it into an updo. She was miraculously already being dressed for the day despite me not even writing her getting dressed. With a huff and a puff she left her unfinished studio apartment disguising itself as a dorm.

She didn’t realize at the time, but Timothee Chalamet was also leaving (from the dorm adjacent to hers, naturally.)


End file.
